Shadow's desire
by peaceout2311
Summary: when shadow's want someone he gets who he wants. WARINGS m rated boy on boy don't like don't read bondage toys anal and kiddnapping  sorta


Shadow's desire

I do not own Bakugan so don't sue me because I can't deal with Jail again. I'm kind of too old for Bakugan but I started to write this three years ago, so please don't be mad of some of the info is out of date or wrong. Thxs, oh and if you could review or add me or even take the time to read this whole thing. I know most of you yaoi fans will probably just skip all of this and get to the story so ya this is probably boring you and you probably not reading this and have already gone to the story. Sorry I feel like bothering you lovely (or not) reader. ON WITH THE YAOI!

Shadow's cock was hard as hell was thinking about someone and no it wasn't Mylene, who could like that pompous, arrogant cold bitch? No the person Shadow was thinking about was much more well male. Shadow couldn't stand soft and squishy. They were so jiggle and soft, what if Shadow broke them? No Shadow would much rather have long hard cocks. No he wasn't a bottom; he was fucking SHADOW for god's sake. Shadow would be on top. Shadow loved the feeling of pounding a tight hot man ass. Shadow wasn't after some random fuck night after night. Shadow knew who he was after and He knew the person fairly well. Before you get any disturbing thoughts it wasn't Spectra, He wouldn't deny that he wasn't good looking he just needed to get that pole out of his ass. It wasn't Volt, he was a rock, and you can't do fun things with a rock, now can you. Plus there was no way that Volt would be a bottom. If his cock was proportionate to the rest of his body… that thought almost wanted Volt to pound his ass. Gus was a loser and just like Spectra he really needed to get the pole out of ass too. Lync was way too young to do the things Shadow that in his mind. As much as Shadow wanted to corrupt the boy there was the whole he's still a minor issue. The person Shadow was thinking about was none other a silent ninja Shun.

Ya Shadow was after the enemy but Shadow didn't give a fuck.

Shadow looked down at the "problem". Shadow needed to get rid of that and quickly. Shadow thought of Mylene and Alice and Mira and every girl Shadow ever met naked. That got rid of this problem so quickly, Shadow almost wanted it back. Shadow shoveled that bit of info away for future reference. Shadow had to find Shun and fuck him. This was getting ridiculous, Shadow was spouting wood more often in a week than a forest did in a year. Not to mention in the worst of times.

Shadow shivered a bit. The look that Hydron had given him when Shadow had to bow in front of him, made him want to run. Was every guy gay? It wasn't his fault that bowing made him think of how Shun would look naked all that pale skin under him bowing, arching his back, just begging for release. Then Shadow looked down again and was that Shadow was rock hard, hard enough to pound nails into cement. The tried the metal naked pictures, but his cock just didn't want to work with him this time. It just wouldn't go away, Shadow needed to fuck Shun and Shadow needed it NOW!

Shadow went over to the teleported and went to earth, and just his luck he saw Shun walking home. He went to go after him but before he had to do something. Now the he was done, Shadow smirked evilly, now where was Shun? The stupid ninja, what was he doing walking into a dark abundant place was he begging to be taken? Shadow walked in right after him and took off his jacket, Shadow walked up close to him and put it over his nose and mouth and the other hand holding him in place.

"What –are –you-doing-what-do –you –want," wheezed Shun. Shun couldn't see who the person was but he hoped it wasn't another random brawler who hoped that kidnapping wouldn't make him brawl, god he was tired of that. He would feel this lungs need air and spot come in front of his eyes. He tired fighting back but it was pointless. Soon the blackness over took him and he collapsed.

Shadow saw the struggle but knew that it was pointless. He had Shun trapped and there was no way out. He saw the struggle get weaker and weaker and knew that it wouldn't be long before he lost conscious. Then Shun collapsed and Shadow caught him, he didn't want his toy to be damaged. The thought of Shun having sex before crossed his mind but, he dismissed it he better be a virgin.

He dragged Shun to the hotel; it was one of those kinky ones, which were made for sex and sex only. He grabbed Shun and lifted him and teleported him to their room. Before Shadow had grabbed Shun he checked in and grabbed a room in this place. He teleported them right in to the room. He didn't want anyone eying his toy or asking questions on why he was dragging an unconscious body. Honestly he was more worried about the first one. The way the guys at the desk had eyed him up when the wanted a room proved this whole place way full of perverts who wanted nothing more than his ass.

He laid Shun down on the bed and stripped him. God he didn't care if when Shun woke up he tried to fight him off or even told Dan that he raped him, all he wanted to was to satisfy the urge that had build up inside up and more specially the urge in his cock. He decided just in case if Shun wanted to escape he better tie him up. He eagle spread him on the bed and handcuffed him to the best posts. Shadow then went down to his legs licking his cock on the way down. He loved the way Shun moaned when h did that and Shadow wanted to hear that again. Later he promised himself. He grabbed two more cuffs and cuffed his ankles to the posts too. The he put a cock ring into Shun's mouth just so he couldn't scream for help not that Shadow thought that anyone would care if they heard Shun anyways.

Now how to wake Shun up? He wanted it to be sexy but not full out sex. He wanted Shun completely at his mercy so he even added cock ring. He fastened it around his limp cock. Perfect because as soon as he got hard it would be painful and Shun would be begging in a matter of minutes. He started to suck on Shun's collarbone right neck his neck met his chest. He was sucking and it was already starting to leave a mark. Shun was stirring slightly and Shadow's hand were pinching his nipples getting them hard and pointy.

When Shun woke up he was bound up and gagged and a floppy head of silver hair sucking his neck. Wait that wasn't just any head it was Shadow. Wait why was he naked? What was he doing-oh god right there. When he tried to say something he found out about the gag. Just about the same time Shadow realized that Shun was awake.

Shadow just smirked letting his pointy teeth show. "Hey there Shun," smirked Shadow. He noticed that Shun wanted to say something so he reached behind his head and took off the gag over his mouth.

"Let me go you fucking monster," Shun shouted angrily but all Shadow did was reach down and grip Shun's cock.

"You sure you want me to?" said Shadow and gave it a few quick strokes

"Ye- yes" said Shun while moaning

Shadow leaned down and whispered in Shun;' ear causing shivers to go down Shun's spine. "Well I don't think you do," whispered Shadow. "you sure you don't want my cock up your ass making you moan and being my little bitch," when he said that the bit not so lightly on Shun's ear causing some blood to come out and Shadow lapped it up with the amazing tongue of his. "You sure you don't want my tongue giving you the best blowjob of your life."

With those word Shun could already feel himself getting hard, that's when he discovered the cock ring. Shun realized that it was Shadow getting him hard. He wanted Shadow to fuck him; he wanted Shadow to do anything to him, anything.

"Well if you really don't want me here then I guess leave then," Shadow started to get off the bed.

"No NO don't leave please I want you, god I need you." He begged

"You were a naughty boy then lying to me," smirked Shadow already descending on his prey once more.

Shun's eyes widened and he started to worry just a little.

"And naughty boys need to be punished," Shadow flipped him over and grabbed the paddle that was hanging there innocently above the bed, just begging to be used.

"How many do you want, think of a number from 10-20,"

"15,"came the muffled reply

Shadow laughed "even now you are still smart," "15 it is then"

Shadow slammed the paddle down on Shun's pale white ass loving the yelp that Shun made. The paddle wouldn't really hurt him enough to make him bleed. Then again and again. His ass went from pale to pink to red to really red. Shadow loved how the sounds form Shun's mouth went from yelps of surprise to moans of lust and soon begging for Shadow to take of the ring and fuck him.

"Learned your lesson yet," Shadow hissed in Shun's ear. Shadow loved the way Shun body shivered when he did that.

"Yess please,"

"Please what, I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want,"

"Please fuck me,"

Shadow just laughed and unhooked the handcuffs on the wrists and instead fastens them to the ceiling where more links were innocently hanging there. Even with Shun being tall it was still a little stretch. He went over to Shun and grabbed the bottle on the nightstand and another object. He coated the object in lube and shoved it up Shun' ass.

"What is that," asked Shun. He knew it wasn't Shadow because he was lying down on the bed in front of him. His mouth barely inches from Shun's cock. Shun loved the look of that tongue and was hoping that Shadow would give him that blowjob he promised before.

Shadow simply smirked and pressed a little button and the butt plug inside him came to life. Just barely rubbing against the sweet spot inside of him.

"Ohhhhh gods take it off," Shun begged

"What the ring, but then you'll be able to cum," smirked Shadow "nope I rather play with my little toy for a bit first,"

Then Shadow couldn't speak because he that taken Shun's entire length inside of his mouth and was sucking on it like a kid when he got his favorite lollypop.

It was too much for Shun, with the butt plug inside of him and Shadow sucking him off, he was sure that if Shadow didn't take off that cock ring hid balls were going to drop off. Shadow then thought that Shun had been thought enough and unhooked him from the ceiling. With no way to catch his fall, he fell right on top of Shadow's cock. More specifically his mouth fell right on top of his cock.

Shadow grabbed his hair and looked into his eyes. "Suck it, when I get off, you get off,"

Shun took the whole thing into his mouth, and Shadow was immediately bucking into his mouth. Luckily for him, Shun had no gag reflex. He sucked just the tip and then traced the vein on the bottom side with his tongue. He then started madly going up and down on Shadow's cock and just couldn't get enough, even when his nose was in Shadow's pubic hair he still wanted more, he wanted to taste Shadow's cum.

Shadow was in heaven. What Shun was doing to him with his tongue should be illegal in so many ways. He felt the tightness in his stomach and just before he could release he took the ring off Shun's cock and with the butt plug still me they were both coming in a matter of seconds. Shadow reached into Shun's ass and pulled out the butt plug.

Shun looked with anger in his eyes and Shadow got a little frightened.

"Next time I get to be on top," and Shadow relaxed. He went in for one last kiss. Shun's lips were so soft and the way they molded together only proved one thing.

They were meant for each other.


End file.
